HARRY POTTER: UNCUT
by IslandTala
Summary: THEY HARRY POTTER CAST DOES TRUTHS AND DARES FROM THE REVIEWERS. LEAVE YOUR TRUTHSDARES 4 ME TO RIGHT.
1. REVIEW PEOPLE!

It was a regular dinner in the great hall, everybody talking until Dumbledore had something to say.

"Students please welcome the authoress." Dumbledore said.

"Hello im the authoress and I'm righting a new story for you guys to be in." she said.

"Another." All the students groaned.

"The reviewers will be giving truths and/or dares to any student and you have to do them." She finished.

"Ooh, can I say the rules!" Luna said standing on the ravenclaw table.

"If you must." The authoress said.

"Nothing to graphic (if you know what I mean),

She will change the characters if it will make the story better and,

We will give you the credit for your truths/dares." Luna finished.

"Put the truths/dares in the reviews and she will update as often as possible." Snape added.

"SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!" yelled the whole school.


	2. Marking

"Hey it's mail." Hannah Abbot said pointing to the letter in the great hall.

"It's the mail it never fails, it makes me wanna…" Luna sung dancing on the teachers table.

"Don't." Harry said, "Just Don't." and he went back to eating his cheese.

"We gotta dare peoples!!!Come on over!!!" Draco yelled.

"Lemme see that" Ginny said runny towards Malfoy snatching the letter out of his hands.

"It's from Peanuckle." Ginny said. She was starting to open it when Colin stole it from her.

"MINE" roared Colin. Ginny jumped on Colin and started a tumbling fight.

"Fight, fight, fight." Goyle yelled.

"I'll read the dare, thank-you." Hermione said taking the letter from Colins bleeding hand and opened it

_Are you taking dares for the Death Eaters too? If so, I dare Bellatrix to  
brand Voldemort with a mark of her choosing._

"Of course were dares for Death Eaters, or else I wouldn't get any." Snape said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Uh...I mean yes." Snape said and ran

"Snape-poo wait!" Voldemort cried.

"Anyways, what does brand mean?" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"I don't know, ask my mom." Hermione said pulling an earphone out of here ear.

As Voldemort was sulking in the middle of the room and everyone else was discussing what brand means Bellatrix sneaked up behind him and push a burning red metal design to his back.

"EEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!" Voldemort screamed in pain jumping into the air about 15 feet.

"That's got to be a new record." Dennis Creevy said taking a picture of the burning lord.

"Does that what brand means?" Wormtail asked Bellatrix.

"Just a random guess." Bellatrix grinned evilly.

"What was the mark?" Tonks asked poking fleur over and over.

"Take a look." Bella answered.

"FREEZE VOLDIE" Neville commanded.

Voldemort stopped in the air. Everyone looked at his back.

"A Kit-Kat bar?" Krum asked.

"My time of the month." Bella whispered.

"Riiiight. NEXT ONE PLEASE!!!" Mad-eye yelled running to the pile of letters.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

I NEED MORE DARES/TRUTHES PEOPLES.

REEVVIIEEWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Drunken People, Tutus and TOOTSIEROLLS

Once again it was a normal day in the great hall. Mad-eye turning random people into ferrets. Bellatrix eat too much chocolate and Harry eating his cheese. Soon, Ms. Figgs ran though the BIG doors.

"WE HAVE A DARE!" she yelled, but then died from exhaustion. Quirell picked up the letter.

"It's from haha." Quirell said confused. He shrugged his shoulders and read the letter.

_**I dare Snape to do a whole potions class stone drunk**_

"Comssson classshhhh it'ssshhh classhhhy time!" Snape said drunkenly skipping down to the dungeons.

"Ooh what FUN!" Luna said and joined in to the skipping.

Once everyone was in the potions room Snape pulled out the ingredients and gave some to everyone.

"Ossssa. Herrrees thad lithhhst tingy!" Snape said and clumsily gave people the lists.

"Sugar?"

"Spice?"

"And everything nice?"

All the students questioned the ingredents.

"Jushhh doooo itshhhhh!" Snape said before falling over uncounsius.

"And a Pikachu tail?" a Slytherin asked.

"WTF? What's a Pikachu" Ron asked eating the cinnamon.

"PIKA!!!" a bunch of yellow fluffy creatures jumped onto the tables.

"That's a Pikachu." Hermione awnsered.

"We can't kill them." Lavender said hugging one of the Pikachus.

"There so fluffy!" Pavarti said pinching one of the creatures red cheeks.

"CHUUUU!!!!" The two Pikachus yelled shocking the to girls.

"FRED GET THE BUTCHAR KNIFE!" a crisp Lavender yelled soon breaking into bacon that Neville and Harry started eating.

(Add pikachu's screams and an occasional "DIE FLUFFY DIE!")

Soon the potions started to bubble and BOOOOOOOOOM! OUT CAME THE POWER PUFF GIRLS.

"COOOL!" dobby said and flew away on the pink one.

"Ok your names suck in the movie so your bippiti, your bobbite, and you're boo!" Pansy said and flew away on a duck.

"Next letter please." Ginny said. George picked up a letter.

"It's from The Honourable Takeshimus." George said.

"Is that a Japanese dude?" Dean said doing a dance move that looked like a caterpillar.

"RACEST!!" Colin yelled a Dean pointing at him.

"Anyhow." George said and started to read the letter.

_**I dare Proffesor Snape and Proffesor Dumbledore to dance the "Nutcracker" in tutu's, in the**_ _**middle of the Great Hall at Hogwarts.**_

Suddenly Snape found consiuness and Dumbledore poofed out of know were and started skipping to the great hall.

"George, get the camera!" Fred yelled at his twin.

"Got it!" George yelled back.

"This is going to be good." Cedric said running up the stairs.

When the students got up to the Great Hall ballet music was playing and both of the professors had pink tights and tutus on. You could see Luna and her infamous lion hat. The teachers started to dance around the Hall doing moves the never seen before. When the song ended everyone was jaw-dropped.

"Uh…how about another dare." Fudge said and picked up another letter. "It's from down.with.jacob."He annoused and read the letter.

_**I dare Hermione to go to the Hog's Head and drink every kind of alcohol avalible then set her free in the school.**_

"Hey, where is Hermione? I haven't seen her from that crazy potions class." Ron said looking around the Great Hall.

"OYSTERS!!!!" Hermione yelled bursting through the BIG doors and started running in circles in an oyster suit, "OYSTERS, OYSTERS, OYSTERS!!!" she screamed.

"Someone stops her!" the bartender from the Hogs Head yelled, "She had two of each alcoholic drink there was!"

"I guess liquor does something different to everyone." Nearly Headless Nick said and floated off to go shopping.

"You wanna be on TOP!" Hermione sang acting like Tyra Banks.

Next Hermione ran REALLY fast everywhere making weird sounds and then bursted revealing…

"TOOTSIE-ROLLS!!" Luna yelled and started to eat Hermione's candy Insides.

"Send more dares peoples!" Malfoy yelled before going to eat the Mudblood.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

LISTEN TO MALFOY.

REVIEW!!!!!!!! THANK-YOU TO THOOSE YOU CONTRIBUTED.


	4. Water Balloons, Dramione and Megatron

"I am a Superstar in a big big house has a big big car!" Luna sang skipping around in Hogemade.

"Hey look. It's Pig." Ron yelled seeing an owl crash into about 7 store windows before dieing in front of Ginny.

"WOW! THAT'S DOUBLE THE WINDOWS FROM LAST TIME!" Ginny yelled picking up the letter.

"It's from Mallori." Harry said and started to read the letter.

_**I dare Harry to transform into a Transformer and defeat Megatron while  
wearing a chicken suit!**_

"What?" Padama said.

"IT'S MEGATRON!!" Ollivander yelled pointing at the huge robot thingy.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Peter Griffin Yelled. Wait how did he get in here? OUT! OUT!

"I'm way ahead of ya Mallori!" Harry said in a rubber chicken suit.

Suddenly he started to twist and transform into… a glow worm/chicken transformer!

"Awwww this sucks!" Harry yelled starting to slime over to the skipping Megatron.

Harry spat Megatron with his slimy glow worm/ chicken saliva...

"AAHHHHH! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING! I LOVE YOU MOMMY!" Megatron yelled before turning into a puddle which soon became trampled on from rush hour.

"Next Dare please!" Hermione said picking up a glass letter, "It's from magicrystalina." Hermione said and started to read the letter.

_**i dare malfoy to kiss hermione and they actually like it.**_

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Hermione yelled. As she was yelling Malfoy snook up on her and landed a big one on her.

"Do that again." Hermione said before fainting.

"Mudblood tastes like cherry!" Draco said and soon fainted afterwards.

"Awww! They're holding hands." Lavender squealed.

"There goes my chance." Ron and Pansy said at the same time.

"I'll read the next letter!" Professer Binns said and picked up a letter.

"It's from woot woot." Dennis said and Binns started to read the letter.

_**I dare all of the Hogwarts faculty to line up and do the electric slide  
dressed in disco dancewear.I dare Harry to sing Lady Marmalade in drag.**_

"WHY ME? WHY!" Harry yelled on his knees and started sobbing.

"What's the shnizzle?" McGonagall said an LNG bleach blond wig and BIG heart glasses.

"Wrong personality." Ginny corrected.

All of the male teachers had BIG afros and blue man-tights. The girls looked like McGonagall. They all started to do the electric slide. Harry was in fishnet stockings and a REALLY short miniskirt. She had a pink shirt on that was stuffed with water balloons to look like he had boobs. "The left one is Bob and the right one is Bill." Harry said squishing his 'water balloons.'

"JUST SING!" everyone one yelled including DONKEY!

He started.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister." Harry sung dancing like Christina Aguilera.

"How does he know this song?" Lupin asked…LILLY POTTER!

"I don't know but make him stop!" She yelled covering her ears.

"Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da." Harry sang still dancing.

"Suddenly Link came out of no were and threw the master sword into his chest.

"Bob, Bill." Harry whispered before dieing.

Everyone partied that Harry was dead. They drank heavily since Harry would usually drink it all.

"What we miss?" Hermione and Draco said regaining conscious.


	5. Vomit, Musicals and MORE PIKACHUS

"BANANA PHONE!" Luna sang once again in the Great Hall.

"I need to eat my cheese for the match against the Slytherins." Harry said digging into some cheddar, "Oh and I have a date with the Lovely Cho Chang!" Harry sighed, cheese falling out of his mouth.

"MAIL!" Bathilda Bagshot yelled pointing at the pile of letters.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Katie Bell said.

"Shut-up." Bathilda said sticking out her tongue.

"This ones from AnAngelofthefirstdegree. Man that's a mouthful." Seamus said and started to read the letter.

_**I dare Snape and McGonagall to tango at the yule ball in full latin dance were.**_

POOF

"Wow. Were did the ball decorations come from?" Ron said.

Suddenly McGonagall and Snape appeared in creepy Latin clothes that made Bathilda die (again) from shock.

"You still got that camera George?" Fred asked rubbing his hands together.

"I'm rolling. Were gonna be RICH!" Fred said holding a video camera to his eye.

They started to tango or something but kids couldn't handle it and soon old breakfast was all over the tables. "Strong. Can 'old it." Fleur said and threw up on the Gryffindor.

"Weak." Tonks said STILL poking Fleur.

Soon both the teachers finished there dance with the dipp. That's when everyone exploded.

Snape cleaned up the chunks with a flick of his wand.

"Never EVER do that again." Hermione said hanging on to what she had left of her breakfast.

"I gotta go freshen up. I have my match and then my sigh date!" Harry said skipping of to the showers.

"HEY THIS LETTER IS FOR ME!" Ginny yelled.

The letter was cut into two. One for Ginny and one for Harry and Draco.

"Draco this is yours." Ginny said airplaneing it to Malfoy, "Show it to Harry too."

_**DRACO/HARRY:**_

_**I dare Draco and Harry to sing "Hakuna Matata" together during a quiddtch match.**_

_**GINNY:**_

_**Do not let anyone else see this. I dare Ginny to sing "Girlfriend" to Harry during his date with Cho wearing a t-shirt that says "I heart Harry".**_

"This I can do." Ginny said smiling evilly.

"COME ON! THE MATCH IS GONNA START!" Emma yelled running to the quiddtch pitch.

They were half way threw the game when some music started to play.

"Hakuna Matata!" Draco sang.

"What a wonderful phrase!" Harry sang with him.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!" The two students sang together.

"I HATE Mondays." Hagrid said covering his ears with his large hands.

"It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!"

They finished.

"I got my date! sigh. Harry said once again skipping to the showers.

But suddenly…

"EVIL BARBIES ATTACK!" Ken yelled and Barbies flew out of no were and took Oliver Wood and flew away.

"MY DREAM COMES TRUE!" Oliver yelled as he was taken away.

"I got a date! I got a date!" Harry said skipping out of the shower, "What did I miss something?" He said.

"I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks Harry." Cho said kissing him on the cheek that made Harry faint with excitement...

"Time for my dare!" Ginny said. She ripped of her blue blouse to reveal an "I heart Harry" shirt.

"Do you always were that?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Doesn't everyone?" Ginny asked and ran of to get her microphone.

----- -----------Three Broomsticks------------------

"Harry, I have to tell you something." Cho said. Harry just sighed.

"Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like your girl friend!" Ginny said bursting threw the doors.

"Don't even bother Gin. Harry I wanna break up with you." Cho said quickly that caused Harry to fall out of his chair and cho to run.

"Were will I get a new girlfriend." Harry said. He saw a girl (not Ginny) wearing an "I heart Harry AND cheese" t-shirt.

"Life hates me." Ginny said and ordered a Butterbeer.

BACK AT HOGWART BACK AT HOGWARTS BACK AT HOGWARTS 

"I DON'T WANNA!" all the weasleys, Snape, Harry and Hermione whined.

On the floor next to them was a letter that was open from babigirl.

_**I dare the Weaselys the Malfoys, Snape, Harry and Hermione to spend a vacation together on a tropical island and not kill each other.**_

POOF

"OMG ANOTHER PIKACHU!" Hermione yelled pointing at the furry yellow creature.

"DIE FLUFFY DIE" All the Weaselys yelled with butcher knives.

"Hey you killed my Pikachu." Some weird boy named Ash called.

"DIE STUPID DIE!" The Malfoys yelled with atomic bombs.

"Hey you killed my boyfriend." A redhead called Misty yelled.

"Mom, can we keep her?" Charlie asked pleading on his knees.

"Oh fine." Molly said and started to tie misty up.

"Hey, we killed her boyfriend not each other." Percy said.

"REVIEW PEOPLE!" Bill yelled.


	6. Authoress Note

Im not going to update as often. I'm working on a new story called **Talented Girl.**

Hope you review and keep reading.


	7. Bubbles, Rap and Pink hair

"Welcome to the meeting." Voldimort said on his pony chair.

Suddenly a letter landed in Wormtails hand.

"It's from boobah master!" He said and read the letter.

_**I dare Snape to dance the Hokey Pokey wearing a pink gorilla suit.I also dare the Death Eaters to do a rap number at their next meeting led by  
Lucius and Bellatrix**_

"You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!" Snape sang in a pink fluffy gorilla suit. Then Yaxley joined him in a BARNEY outfit. "You put your right foot in, you put your…" They sung.

"YO! It's time to PARTY!" Bellatrix and Lucius yelled and did lame hip-hop moves on the table.

"STOP!" Voldie yelled. He put a cap on backwards, "This is how you do it." He started to do a head spin and all the death eaters dressed up as abnormal animals doing a hip-hop routine.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

The whole school was dressed up in Grease outfits and Harry and Ginny in the front.

On the floor was a letter from greaselighting.

_**I dare Harry and Ginny to sing "You're the one that I want" from Grease with  
the rest of the school singing backup in full costume.**_

"I've got chills  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cos the power  
You're supplying  
It's electrifying" Harry sang to Ginny.

"You'd better shape up  
'Cos I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true" Ginny sang to Harry and the school doing backup voices.

"You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo, oo, oooo, honey!" Harry and Ginny sang together as the song ended and the whole school doing dance moves.

"Well that wasn't half bad." Ginny said changing into her own clothes.

"Wait Harry don't change into your clothes. You to Ronald." Hermione said with an open letter from laalaa.

_**I dare Harry and Ron to streak the Great Hall**_

"WOO WHOOO!" Ron and Harry yelled naked with bubbles over their um (cough, cough,) areas. The ran around the Hall killing several teachers with their 'sights'.

They ran to McDonalds and got free food from scaring people and went to china. I don't know why ask them.

"AAHHH the bubbles are popping!" Colin yelled covering Dennis eyes while he tool a picture.

All the girls cheered while the teachers that were left ran.

"Won-Won, get dressed and let me read this letter from rollipolie!" Lavender yelled and read the letter.

_**I dare Draco and Harry to do the balcony scene from Romeo and Juilet for both  
their houses**_

POOF

"Romeo, Romeo, were for art thou Romeo." Harry said from his house with long blond hair.

"Why are you talking like this?" Draco asked.

"FINE!INSULT ME!" Harry yelled and turned his hair pink, "Your welcome Angelofthefirstdegree!"

"COOL! Now I'm Pink superman." Draco yelled and flew away, "Review or Die!"


End file.
